conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vereva/Humans
General : See also: Humans Humans are a highly versatile race assumed to have originated on the Kensillan Continent, though this is the generally accepted theory, it is not yet a proven fact. The great majority of Humans' history is one built on servitude toward the other races. Thought to lack a special feature typical of sentient races, Humans were spread throughout the continents as slaves. Humans waited patiently until an opportune moment at the end of the Heaven's War to liberate themselves and build a territory of their own on the previously uninhabited continent of Kensilla where they established Lorelei. Having a better understanding of logic and reason and larger brain capacity than the Larger Races[1]. Humans quickly redefined their existence as the weakest race to the dominant race through their great discoveries in mathematics and science, replacing the Dwarves. The modern age of Vereva is referred to as Age of Science in which Human race, language and nation maintain infallible dominance over the globe. Once the recognized religion the world over, Majicium still lends much of the cultural staples (and stereotypes) attributed to each race. In the Thaumopaedia, it is written: : "To the Humans near the Luring Rock, She gifted them limitless innovation. : The Humans thus became curious and intelligent, : No problem could fix they not." : (Thaumopaedia: Chapter 12, Verses 19-21) The verses are also the reference from which some scholars theorize that Humans originate on Kensilla. Most educated individuals, regardless of religious affiliation, agree that the Luring Rock[2] refers to the crystal forests that were native only to Kensilla. With an estimated global population of more than 112 million, the Human is the second most populous of the existing sentient races on Vereva. Aging Humans were the first race to study the different aging patterns of the sentient races. They discovered that Dwarves aged approximately 2.34 times as fast as Humans, reaching adulthood after only 6 years of life. They also are credited for studies on the Aelves who age 10 times slower than themselves and lived to be more than 10 times their own age. All other races exhibited a common aging pattern similar to Humans, and as theirs was the race of reference, the pattern was named the Human Aging Pattern[3]. Appearance Humans are the race most versatile in appearance. They have a wide array of statures and body types, and can differ greatly in weight and height as well as skin, hair and eye color. Genealogists suggest that they larger variation of Human features is due to a long history of intermingling between the Humans and the Larger Races[1]. Currently, Humans may be of various skin tones stretching from as pale and colorless as Aelves to as dark and tan as Minotaurs. Human hair is often black, brown or blonde and rarely red, the latter of which is assumed taken from the Thaumaturges. Their eyes however are brown, blue and, least frequently, green. Culture Human culture is a very symbiotic one, absorbing ideas and concepts from other national or racial cultures and adopting them as their own. Science, technology and innovation also play a significant role that shapes Human culture for the future. Human culture generally takes old ideas accredited to other races, such as the ship or the bow and arrow, and betters them them through further innovation, creating objects like the airship or the gun that impress the world. Clothing The clothing of Humans is more practical in that the amount and style of clothing acceptable to Human culture is the amount which keeps the person at a fair temperature, shields them from the weather, and keeps them modest. All other races, save the Dwarf, wear clothing suitable to their culture, disregarding the practical uses that clothing can provide. Coming of age : Main: Coming of age The Humans have yet to build a strong coming of age culture. Many Human youths reaching their coming of age believe the only rite of passage for Humans and Aelves is the Grand Tour, though some treat attending one of Lorelei's many universities as the segue toward the creation of their own coming of age culture. Government : Main: Government of Lorelei The government of the Humans is somewhat related the history of its culture. The Humans, having spent tens of centuries as second class slaves, opted out of a government style in which the people's would be given orders by a higher power. The Humans designed their government to act as a catalyst of the many, to ensure the voices of the people was the focus of legislature. Stereotypes Humans' stereotypes vary from region to region. Some see the race as being pompous and overwhelming, while others find their rise to power through intellect intimidating. Still there are those who believe the race to be culture-less savages. Whatever the case may be, the one unanimous agreement is that Humans are clever and calculating, always two steps ahead. See also * Lingua Franca language * Lorelei * Races * Vereva Category:Vereva Category:Races of Vereva Category:Lorelei